


Sunshine State of Mind

by Plague_doc_thot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Drista Supremacy, Florida, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Love Triangles, M/M, My friend forced me to do this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playlist, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, dreamnotfound, george doesnt know dreams real name, when will heatwaves return
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague_doc_thot/pseuds/Plague_doc_thot
Summary: George is stuck in Florida for the summer and can't tell his friends where he is. His bandwidth is spotty, he doesn't know anyone, and the heat is really starting to get to him. Things take a turn when a strange man starts frequenting his work and causing a scene each time. Could it be an overly involved fan or just someone who's interested?Meanwhile, his and Dream's relationship starts to get more and more complicated making George start questioning things about himself.---(Summary may change)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Sunshine State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! Just to get this out of the way, I do not ship Dream and George in real life. I am posting this for fun and to mainly share with friends. If they ever state that they are uncomfortable with fanfiction I will take it down. This IS my first time actually posting a fanfic so if any of you have tips or suggestions I would love to hear them in the comments.  
> The song featured in this chapter is "Like or like like" by Miniature Tigers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdm-vM_B5h0  
> Enjoy!!

Chapter One: Like, or Like Like

_“I saw him head towards the trees Sapnap!” Bad said, already giving chase to the green bastard._

_“He’s towering Bad, quick , do you have arrows?”_

_Dream kept rising higher and higher, out of the reach of the two hunters on the ground, a gleeful chuckle on his lips as the chaos ensued below._

_A character with Siamese cat skin entered the scene in a hurry, “Wait, wait, I have arrows!”_

_Shoot him AntFrost, we can’t lose him now!”_

_“Go, go, go!”_

_Arrows started soaring upwards to Dream as he continued to manically stacking blocks in a straight pillar. After the third hunter joined the duo, Dream’s chances seemed to be slim, another arrow whizzed up, nearly missing him. Then he stopped towering._

_“Yes AntFrost, Dream we’re gonna get you!” Snapnap said, his character starting to tower next to him._

_“Oh Dre- W- AH!”_

_Out of nowhere, a lone fishing line raced to the ground and hooked Badboyhalo, sending him zipping up through the air back to Dream, before he was released mid-air. Sapnap and Antfrost below were respectively shocked as they watched their fellow hunter plummet as Dream’s distinctive cackled filled their ears._

_“Grab my stuff !” Badboyhalo cried in his last moments before hitting the ground._

_“You can’t stop m-”_

“George! Dude your lunch is almost up! Can you take section B when you come back?” a voice called from the top of the stairs.

With a sigh George pulled out one of his earbuds, “Yeah I know, and yes I can!” he called back, finally checking the time since he started his lunch. 12:38. Shit, he had to go back at 12:50, which definitely wasn’t enough time to finish the newest speedrunner vs. hunters video (and the first one without him in it). They were pretty long videos in hindsight, starting one on his 30 min break probably wasn’t the best idea… But when he got the notification on his phone he couldn’t help himself, this weird emotion had come over him, making his head foggy. It was mostly his own fault he couldn't be in the video, so there isn't really anything for him to get upset over. 'Speedrunner v Hunters' was Dream’s series that was ongoing, just because he couldn’t be in it didn’t mean Dream had to put the series on hold. 

It was his own fault he was stuck in Florida for the summer with the most god awful bandwidth known to man. When his mom had called him six months ago out of the blue he should have known she was going to rope him into one of her “favors.” At first, he had just agreed to help his Grandma move to a new house with assisted care, nothing out of the blue there, perfectly normal grandson favor. But that’s when she started stacking on other little mini favors, just helping his poor widowed Grandma who needed assisted care move her furniture, maybe buy her some groceries, make sure she feels comfortable, and help her settle in. Just a nice weekend with Grandma and George quite liked his gram. She was the one who always bought him Minecraft when he was growing up and was very supportive of his career. Despite being a little ‘off’, she was a huge part of his life and he didn’t know who he would be without her.

Three months ago, his mum finally thought maybe the fact that his gram was moving to _America_ might be slightly important. 

George stared at his untouched sandwich with disdain, closing the take out box from the restaurant and putting it in his locker. He reluctantly shed his warm grey hoodie, shivering as the AC went right through his cheap work shirt. A frown wormed onto his lips as he thought about how hot it was going to be in the dining room, he grabbed his apron and headed to the front as conversations from months ago still clouded his head.

_“Mum, I can’t just leave England in three months!” he said, annoyance building in his tone, “Why didn’t you tell me about this before? You know I am busy with my job!”_

_“Georgie, didn’t you make this whole big fuss about ‘never having to worry about moving for your job because you can do it anywhere’ ?”_

_There was silence as he bit his lip in frustration, the memory of boastfully claiming that at brunch with her a while back flashing through his head. Crap._

_“Am I wrong?”_

_He sighed, “No, but if it’s so important then why don't you help her move? Haven’t you been talking about going on vacation soon?”_

_“Yes and I bought the non-refundable tickets a year ago, Georgie that’s why I asked if you could do it. Will helping your nan move into her new home in Florida really kill you?”_

_His heart twisted, “Sh- She’s moving to Florida? Like Florida, Florida?”_

George tied the apron around his waist while looking to see what tables he had, a smirk danced on his lips as he had a big section, those tips were going to be good. He was working part-time at a mom and pop diner in order to make up for not being able to stream much here. It wasn’t what he loved, but it wasn’t a bad job either. The fact that it was named ‘The Miner’s Diner’ was _completely_ coincidental and George applying to the job first was totally just a _happenstance._ The staff was nice though, he was already friendly with most of his coworkers after being there for a week or two. The only downside was the heat. Florida was _deadly_ in the summer, nearly every day it was 30 celsius, George was surprised he hadn’t just melted yet. 

“Hey booth three is ready to order, and the table at wall four just needs their drinks- two ice waters, no straw, and one has no lemon.” Jess, the hostess said to him in a rush. 

He nodded as he watched her sprint back to the front to sit more people, god her job had to be stressful. As he finished pouring the ice waters he glanced over at his table ready to order, it was a guy around his age and a girl who was about 16 years old. They were both dirty blond and covered in freckles, probably siblings from the looks of it. Younger people were tricky, they could either over tip, (hopefully) or not tip at all. The guy must have felt his gaze, one second he was laughing at something the girl was saying and next interested green eyes caught his. George quickly averted his gaze, feeling embarrassed as he tried to avoid the stranger seeing him blush. 

He had no qualms with the attractiveness of British people, but for some reason, he hadn’t expected so many Americans to be so… well, hot. Not that he had previously thought all Americans were like butt ugly or something- there just seemed to be more than a few of them that fit his type. A familiar voice floated through his head, loud and unmistakably American. He cursed at the butterflies in his stomach as he went to drop off the waters, maybe he just had a thing for the accent. 

George smiled at his table as he set the waters down, trying to be as friendly as possible.

“Hey guys! I’m going to be your ser-”

_CRASH CLAK CLAK!_

The loud hum in the diner was reduced to silence as all eyes flew towards the loud noise. It was his other table, the one with the attractive American, except now the bloke’s shirt was soaking wet with cola. He also just _happened_ to notice that the people at the table were outright gawking at him. The girl looked merely surprised but the guy’s mouth was slightly hanging open and his hand was empty but still mid-air, now looking like he was holding an imaginary drink. George was only slightly tempted to laugh, but he controlled into a small quirk of his lips before racing over, it was _his_ table after all. 

“Sir are you okay?” he asked sympathetically while he picked up the now empty cup, “At least it was a _soft drink_.”

George couldn’t resist it. His coworker rushed up with a broom and starting sweeping up the ice while he dabbed at the table with a few napkins. The young man seemed to be frozen though, his eyes still wide and on him. An anxious worm started to whisper in the back of his head, _‘does he recognize me?’_. George was no Dream, but that didn’t mean he was never recognized in public either, but no one knew where he was or at least they weren’t supposed to. He couldn’t break his promise. 

“Oh don’t mind this idiot,” the girl said, “my brother is a _huge_ klutz! All he does is drop things, and trip, and d-”

“Y-you’re British!” The brother interrupted, his trance apparently broken. 

Both George and his sister were quiet, he just tried to smile it away. After all, Americans were kind of weird with foreigners. 

“That I am!” he said with an uneasy laugh, “would you like a new drink sir?” 

The brother seemed to only then process his drink spilling, he looked down at the huge wet spot on his shirt and then at George, as if the two were related somehow. 

“I Uhm,” he mumbled for a second, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of George’s eyes, “Y-yes, that would be great!” he began to exit the booth, “I am going to run to the bathroom, Dris- mmm _sis,_ uh, order for me would you?” 

She glared at him and the two seemed to have a heated discussion with their slight eye movements, George shifted awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Finally, it was just him and the sister, she quietly regarded him with suspicious eyes. 

“Need more time with the menu?” he said lightly, desperately wanting to go beg one of his coworkers to take this table.

“I’ll have the chicken tenders with fries and he’ll have the kids dino mac and cheese with fires as well.” she responded in a deadpan. 

George’s eyebrows nearly sprung off his forehead as he coughed to cover up his obvious snort. The brother had to be at least 24 years old and he was ordering _the kids' dino mac n cheese?_ That was a hook, line, and sinker. He’d have to tell Dream about it later. He picked up the menus off of the table and nodded, glad the interaction was over.

“I’ll put that right in, and grab a new drink for your brother!” he responded curtly before hurrying off to the back. 

He barely made it out of sight before ducking his head down and letting himself chuckle at the situation. George had learned quickly that waitstaff gossipped about their customers as a given, and couldn’t help but smile as his coworkers all nonchalantly found their way over to him.

“So what’s with your booth three? They seem weird.” Sam, another waiter, muttered.

He kept his eyes down on the computer as he put in the order, “They’re beyond weird.” he looked at his coworkers pleadingly, “anyone wanna take em?” 

The silence was unwelcome, but expected as the before interested clump of workers now seemed to all be busy with menial tasks. He grimaced, realizing his fate was sealed as he got a pat on the back.

“Hey, after you serve one crazy, you’ve served 'em all!” Sam said reassuringly, “I don’t know how you guys do things _across the pond_ , but most Americans are at least a little insane- really don’t sweat it!” 

George couldn’t help but think of Dream, screaming loudly, switching into bits at the drop of the hat, and just being outrageous in general. His coworker might have a point… 

“That’s the spirit! Yeah just keep that big smile on your face and you’ll be fine!” 

He blinked stupidly, not knowing he had started full out grinning at the thought of the other streamer. Shit. His face got red as he nodded quickly and walked past his coworker, trying to ignore what just happened. 

After he dropped off the replacement coke to the (thankfully) empty table, he took his other table’s order with ease and continued on with his work. He didn’t even notice the brother sit back down at the table until their food was ready, well the girl’s was at least. George inwardly groaned to himself as he shifted his weight between feet impatiently, wondering what was taking the cooks so long for the ‘kids’ dino mac n cheese and fries. 

“George just take the chicken and fries out before they get cold! The mac n cheese is going to be a little longer.” the cook grumbled, not seeming to like his waiting. 

He frowned but did as he was told, he hated it when he had to bring out the dishes one by one, it was too much walking. As he got close to the table he let a happy smile slid back on his face, trying not to let the siblings' hushed tones and glances freak him out. Fuck, did they know? He didn’t see any phones out, maybe they had already taken photos and videos of him? George chewed the inside of his lip, trying to convince himself that they were in fact just weird Americans. 

They both sat up when he arrived at the table, the brother was looking at him again. This time his stare was deliberate though and paired with that easy-going smirk George couldn’t last long. He suddenly became more aware of himself, his baggy black polo paired with his black jeans definitely wasn’t going to land him in Vogue, but he didn't look horrible. His apron was stained with various mystery food stains and his hair was very messy (and not in a good way). He knew he wasn’t ugly, but he wouldn't say he was attractive or anything. George found himself average, and he was okay with that. 

“Here is the chicken fingers and fries for you,” he said, setting the plate down in front of the girl, “and your _kids_ dino mac and cheese with fries will be right out sir.”

The sister mercilessly dug into her food as the guy choked on his coke. So maybe the incident before wasn’t as out of the blue as he thought. The girl gave him a smug look and continued to devour her food as the guy gave him a sheepish smile.

“ Excuse me, could you possibly tell me what my _dear_ sister ordered for me?” the brother asked, his death glare to her contrasting his friendly tone.

“She got you the kids dino mac and cheese with fries.” he said meekly, hoping he won't reorder his food this late. 

There was a long pause before the brother went from the hard stare to chuckling loudly, making a few heads turn in the process. George looked at him in confusion, not understanding why he was laughing. 

“He’s fucking with you.” the girl said dismissively, “can I have some ketchup?” 

He blinked slowly at her words before looking back to the brother, who was still laughing at his own joke. On second thought, they were definitely just weird Americans.

“Sorry George, that was just too easy!” the guy said, still smiling.

“How do you know my name?” he blurted out, a little too convinced that this was some crazy fan.

The brother paused and looked a little nervous, “Well uh,-”

“It’s on your name tag.” 

They both looked at the sister this time, and then looked to George’s chest, where his nametag did in fact sit. In all capitals, it read _‘GEORGE’._ Almost instantly he could feel his face getting warm, he blushed easily and apologized. 

“Ah y-yes, sorry my bad. I’ll be right back with the food and ketchup.”

Holy shit he needed to calm down. He disappeared into the back quickly, George rubbed his face hard and groaned. He only had another 20 minutes until his shift ended, he just had to get through this table and he would be home free. Something about the guy’s laugh threw him off, but he couldn’t quite place what about it made him feel so... intrigued. He took a few deep breaths before grabbing the food and returning to the table, bracing himself for the worst. 

But nothing was said as he sat down the food for the brother and the ketchup for the sister. Her plate was completely empty, and she now scrolled on her phone while her brother hummed along with music that was playing, making George actually hear it for the first time that night. He usually just tuned it out while he worked, not wanting to get distracted. The low humming made the lyrics seem louder for some reason. 

_‘I watched you get undressed_

_I must have turned bright red_

_'Cause I couldn't stand to face you_

_'Cause I liked what I saw_

_And maybe we should just be friends’_

The words danced through his ears as he watched the attractive (but really weird) guy hum along, muttering some of the words under his breath. 

“Can I grab you guys anything else?” 

Finally the spell broke, “Oh no, we’re all good,” the brother said very warmly, “Thanks George!” 

He used his name again, George just nodded before checking on another table trying to act it hadn’t obviously caught him off guard. He tried diving back into his work, attempting to forget about the strange siblings, but the brother’s green eye were stuck in his head along with that song. He couldn't remember the words anymore but the tune was on repeat. It seemed so familiar, hadn’t he heard it before? 

After another rush of new guests coming in, he was finally returning the credit card and receipt to the sibling’s table. George set the pen down a little too fast, trying to not be too obviously happy that he was never going to have to see them again. 

“Thank you guys so much for coming in today, I hope you enjoyed!” he said automatically.

Almost immediately the sister began to leave, while the brother looked at him one last time.

“Food was great!” he replied, quickly scribbling on the receipt and getting up, “service was better though. Thanks again, George!” 

He gave a shy wave to them, ignoring his coworkers' looks. He waited until he saw both of the siblings vanish from his sight before flipping over the receipt to check the tip. His eyes widened, and he double-checked, making sure he didn't mix up the numbers. They had left him a $30 tip on a $20 bill. He gawked at the message scribbled at the bottom _‘I like ur accent George :)’_

\---

When he finally got to his room in his grandma’s house that night, he collapsed onto his bed in a huff, glad the day was finally over. George glanced at the time, it was 8:30 pm, he took his phone and checked his messages feeling bad when he saw all the unreads. He clicked on Dream’s messages first, wanting to tell him about those weird siblings he served.

8:30 am **Georgenotfound __** _Working 9 to 5, have to go grocery shopping, and help with unpacking :(_

8:32 am **Dream __** _Talk later then? have a horrible day LOSER :P_

8:32 am **Georgenotfound __** _Of course! Get some sleep you BIGGER LOSER_

9:40 am **Dream __** _Finally got that new hunter vs speedrunner vid out_

9:41 am **Dream __** _Still wish u could of been in it_

10:30 am **Dream __** _Goggy come back to meee :(((_

1:10 pm **Dream __** _ur at ur job at the diner rn right?_

1:20 pm **Dream __** _nvm._

He smiled, Dream didn’t usually text him this much. 

8:40 pm **Georgenotfound __** _hey!_

8:40 pm **Dream __** _Greetings._

George chuckled at the impossibly fast response, grinning at the thought of Dream waiting patiently for him to come on.

8:42 pm **Georgenotfound __** _u free to talk rn? had weird customers today._

8:43 pm **Dream __** _Always and oh?_

George smiled and slid his headphones on, giddy to hear his friend’s warm voice again. There was a small worm in the back of his head - well a song actually. As he logged onto TeamSpeak he found himself starting to hum. 

_‘Tell me how you feel about me_

_Do you like or like, like me?_

_Tell me what you really feel_

_Do you like me? Just say you do’_


End file.
